The demand has been increasing for transferring multimedia data with a low delay, via the internet or a transfer path other than this. Such a demand has noticeably increased, for example, in the fields of camera remote control and gaming, remote medicine or the like.
Various technologies are used for achieving a stream-type transfer with a low delay. For example, a Realtime Transport Protocol (RTP) prescribed by IETF RFC3550 is used as Internet technology suitable for a stream-type transfer system. However, since an RTP or a User Datagram Protocol (UDP) does not guarantee a video image quality of network transfer, a Quality of Service (QoS) control may become necessary. Accordingly, technology related to a Forward Error Correction (FEC) system for performing a QoS control has been developed in recent years.
For example, technology related to FEC for achieving a low delay transfer is disclosed in Patent Literature 1.